


Incredible as You

by imgilmoregirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anti-Hero, F/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgilmoregirl/pseuds/imgilmoregirl
Summary: At nights they fight crimes, or even commit some, but in the morning, they are just normal people, with pretty simple lives.





	Incredible as You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NropaY_OneEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NropaY_OneEye/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don’t own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters and storylines in the show. This is just a fanwork made for fun.  
> Happy Birthday, Nropay! I would like to say that I loved writing this very much and I really hope you like it and it can make you smile in this special day. Well, the first thing that came to my mind when I saw your prompt was Megamind and The Incredibles, so we’ll have Rumple as kind of a reformed villain here.
> 
> Her prompt: "Rumbelle supervillain/superhero!AU" (bonus points for Golden Hook friendship/frenemieship)

Everybody knew that old story: the hero fell in love with the villain. How it happened, however no much people knew. The daily news used to wonder about their real identities and reported how good faced the evil, until the day a very distinct heroine was seen fighting beside one of the most feared villains of Storybrooke against her once friend, the powerful Saviour.

The people wondered what could have changed to make the sweet and brave Invisible Bluebell to join the Dark One and leave her long-time partners behind, but it was known that after that first glance of the pair, nobody ever saw one without the other. And what a powerful duo they were! The town’s residents couldn’t really understand which side they belonged too, good or evil, because in one night they would fight crime and in the other they would happen to cause some trouble.

If you asked them, however, they would tell you the wonderful story of how the Invisible Bluebell was sent by her fellow friends, the heroes, to kill the horrible monster that haunted Storybrooke, the terrible Dark One and how, she slowly found out that he was actually just a lonely man with a sad and tragic past. They would say that she brought up the light in him and he brought up the darkness in her and that it meant that they found the perfect balance between one thing and the other.

* * *

 

Isobel Gold was reclined against the counter, waiting for the microwave to finish heating the frozen dinner she had bought at the grocery store on her way back home, knowing that they probably wouldn’t have time for a proper meal that night as she had heard the news about the menacing woman who called herself Mother Earth and who needed to be send out of town as soon as possible. That was why it was so important that the nanny arrived soon.

She stretched herself over the counter to take a look at the seven-year-old Rose being followed around by Gideon, who toddled clumsily in a slow rhythm giggling as he tried to reach for the long hem of her princess dress. The microwave beeped and Belle turned around, serving the four pieces of lasagne into four plates and settling them on the dining table as she heard the front door being open.

“Alright kids, it’s food time,” Belle announced, picking Gideon up from the floor and pulling him into his highchair.

Rose quickly slid into her seat, taking fork and knife in hand and licking her lips at the sight of the lasagne. She looked up at the refrigerator and it opened on its own, a jar of apple juice floating to the table alongside a clean cup. Belle rolled her eyes at her, glad that at least her daughter wasn’t using her powers out of their house, so people wouldn’t find out who they were.

The usual disguise, however, seemed to be useless when her husband Robert entered the kitchen wearing his full black leather costume, a mask covering just his eyes’ area. Beside him was Captain Sea, another one she liked to call an anti-hero, not a villain anymore. He, who in real life was just a detective named Liam Rogers, wore a black and blue outfit that she always thought made him look terribly funny and nothing menacing.

“Why are you two dressed like this?” Belle asked, furrowing.

“Mother Earth decided to show up sooner than we thought, it is time to go, lass,” Rogers answered, tilting his head.

“But the children…” she trailed off, looking down at Rose and Gideon. “Oh, Robert, the nanny hasn’t arrived yet.”

He walked towards her, placing a kiss on her lips while the kids distractedly ate their dinner – Rose like a classy lady and Gideon smashing the lasagne under his fingers before taking it to his mouth – Rogers, otherwise, had to look away from the scene, taking advantage of their moment to steal a glass of juice.

“I’ve called Mrs. Potts on my way home,” Robert told his wife. “She must be here soon, now go chance, we have a town to protect.”

Belle arched an eyebrow at him.

“You, wanting to save the town… My, my I might think you’re changing sides, Mr. Gold, I guess we will have to switch between the Dark One to the Light One, huh?”

“Of course not,” he answered with a roll of his eyes. “It’s just that nobody else can terrify my town, only me.”

“Yeah, right. I’ll pretend this is truth as I count the last twenty times you saved kittens and stopped a robbery.”

With that she made her way to the staircase and went to change, leaving the two sweetest villains she had ever known to watch for the children while the nanny didn’t arrive.

* * *

 

They had no idea Mother Earth was so powerful. The three of them were at the main street, Belle wearing her golden outfit was now invisible, trying to analyse their enemy’s weakness while her husband used his powers to contain the villain’s ivies from grabbing Captain Sea’s legs and dropping him to the ground.

Belle groaned when she saw the Saviour approaching them in her black and red romper, accompanied by the Poison Queen.

Combined powers joined the battle, pulling the Dark One down and making Captain Sea be caught by the ivies. As much as Belle knew how the whole town loved that pair, she had chosen to leave them for lots of reasons and it wasn’t just falling in love with one of their enemies and starting to cause some trouble herself in some unfortunate nights, but it was the fact that they didn’t always fought the right way for the right things.

Allowing herself to become visible again, Belle joined the fight by Mother Earth’s back, kicking her twice and giving her husband a chance to choke her with his powers. In the next second, a wave of water, shaped into a hand appeared coming from down the port and grabbed Mother Earth by the waist, dragging her away to the water and leaving the group to stare at the holes she had opened on the floor using her ivies. The town would surely have a terrible traffic in the morning.

Belle reached for her husband, touching in face in search for bruises but gladly, there were any. She smiled at him, brushing the hair away from his face and kissing his jaw.

“You are incredible, you know?”

Robert Gold, the Dark One, a not so villainy villain, shook his head.

“Not as incredible as you,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Share your thoughts about this fic with me if you want to, I would love to know! <3


End file.
